User talk:Blangonga98
Welcome! Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never edited frequently on another wiki, so we'll show you here a list of guides and information you will need to make the best and most informed edits. Being a New Member *If you haven't already, please ''' and create a user name. It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. To see more on why you should create an account, look at Help - Why create an account?. * ' takes you to a page of the most recent edits people have done on individual pages. If you need to learn how to edit, patrolling this page and looking at other peoples edits can take you a long way. *'Questions?' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the Help desk. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. *'Need help?' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to Category:Help Pages. An alternative is to go to Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * * *Category:Help Pages *Best Images * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations Ciao Ciao Matteo se puoi rispondi a questo messaggio, ciao. Ciao Teo NargaKiller 15:07, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Ciao Lory Blangonga98 17:15, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ??? Come hai fatto a guadagnare così tanti punti? Poi scrivi sul mio di profilo perfavore teo grazie. NargaKiller 17:27, October 3, 2010 (UTC) nargakiller non chiederlo a me ma so che ho gadagnato il premio con la bandiera Wow che fortuna Blangonga98 17:41, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Medaglie Ciao Blangonga98 sono NargaKiller volevo dirti che se vuoi lasciarmi un messaggio non mettere i nostri veri nomi (motivi di sicurezza), c'era scritto nel wiki. Ciao e se puoi commenta i miei blog! NargaKiller 16:34, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok, here's the deal... I've gotten abit tired of having to delete useless pages made by you. You're not vandalizing or anything but you're wasting our time with useless duplicated pages of very low quality. I can do several things but I'll try this approach. Here's the deal, if you stop making these useless pages I will do nothing. BUT if you keep on creating them I'll be forced to either temporarely or permanently block you from editing the wikia. We appreciate that you want to contribute... but you clearly can't take a hint. That's dangerous, for you. I hope I made myself clear, this is the only time I'll ask it. So please, stop it. 'Artemis Paradox''' (talk) 19:56, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ATTENTO Ciao Mappo attento il messaggio dice che se fai ancora blog come quello ti bloccano. ciao ohi attento anche a come aggiungi le categorie sei a rischio comunque ho vinto la medaglia dei 5 giorni. NargaKiller 11:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Mi disp Che sfiga! NargaKiller 11:48, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Admin Odio gli amministartori.... NargaKiller 16:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ? Hi Blangonga98 are you free to the block now? (we can only speak english)? NargaKiller 13:13, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Rel Mappo non sei più bannato? NargaKiller 14:04, October 14, 2010 (UTC) bye wow